WHat You got
by NekoKags1292
Summary: Song fic.by: Colby O' Donnis. She never knew what she wanted and never really appreciatd what she got, and he never got what he wanted, how can these two teens find a way through the struggle or will keep going on about what they got. InuKag duh


**Disclaimer: I Do own Inuyasha ha ha, J/K I** **wish but neway blah blah I _don't_ own him or the song "What you got by Colby sexy boy Giggles O'Donnis**

**Enjoy!!**

Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh  
Oooh

Inuyasha's heart ached with wanting and anticipation as he waited for the beautiful and sexy Kagome Higurashi to walk pass him again. She was everything a guy could, should, and would want in a woman, whether it is, her feisty personality or the way she somehow molded her way into the guys heart with her sexiness and body, she had always been what he, and many other guys wanted.

I peeped you on the phone

Just showing off ya stones

And noticed that that pinky ring is bright enough baby

I know you're not alone,

But I could just be wrong,

The way them fellas hounding ya

Sizing you up baby

Kagome, unfortunately had a way of messing around with the boys that she was with though, not in a sluttish way or anything, but in general, her need for personal attention, which dealt with not only her body but her mind and soul, but the girl inside the beauty as so may call it. It seemed that she didn't care for those she didn't love which resulted in her taking advantage of them. Inuyasha saw right threw this, but reluctantly would give anything to be them.

And I like the way

You take advantage of every man ya love (Akon - I see ya)

And I know ya game girl

But I don't mind if you come and play with us,

Just don't talk to much (Akon- I see ya)

Ya so cute you don't have to say a word

Speak of the devil, well in his opinion angel. Kagome had once again walked by him followed by a pound of lustful, and sex hungry boys, not even sparing a smile glance in his direction. He could literally feel his hopes of getting with this girl slowly slipping down the drain; he was just another guy trying to get noticed in her eyes, and sadly he thought it would remain that seeing as though she could never stop being Kagome.

See all those guys wanna come treat

You right cause ya sweeter than apple pie

Everything that you want you got

Girl you know that you need to stop

Most beautiful thing in sight

Always taking all the spotlight

Always in the club looking hot

Girl you know that you need to stop

Inuyasha knew she knew how much power, she had over the male population in her town, hell how much power she had on the men and boys that took a first at her, but he knew it wasn't who she really was. Her image is only one feature of the raven-haired beauty and if he'd gotten to know her better he would probably reach a person he would never have thought of as Kagome but as a person, that actually gives a crap about her life, rather the pleasing the male population; as she has seemed to do a good job at so far.

Always talking bout what you got

Always talking bout what you got

Always talking bout what you got

Girl ya know that you need to stop

Always talking bout what you got

Always talking bout what you got,

Always talking bout what you got,

Girl ya know that you need to stop

(Akon- Ya)

Inuyasha watched, hypnotized, as her hips swayed left to right as she walked and couldn't but bite his lip, stifling the moan that practically begging to come out of him in return for a mere touch by her. Why was it that he could see straight through her little mask she had put on but couldn't gain the courage to go and talk to her like he known he should. He could tell she held those guys to her afraid of letting love pass her by but, dammit there was an easier way to find it. And he was determined to make her see that, one way or another.

Girl I can tell

Ya want something to love,

That's why you hold on to everything that pass you by

Can't resist girl and I can't lie

Or tell if you are here for me

Or everybody watching you shake from left to right

The way you move got me hypnotized

He stalked out if his stupor and when the time was right was going to get Kagome alone and talk to her. He needed to talk to her, to get her out of the confusing little world she lived in and back to reality where he was. And nothing would get his way neither, not the boys, not even her little tricks, nothing.

The way

You take advantage of every man ya love (Akon - I see ya)

And I know ya game girl

But I don't mind if you come and play with us,

Just don't talk to much (Akon- I see ya)

Ya so cute you don't have to say a word

Inuyasha ran quickly passed the girl of his dreams and the guys fighting for her, and grabbed her hand, dragging her with him as he bee-lined it for an escape. He looked at the beauty behind him, picked her up bridal style and jumped into the tree that was before him, silently telling her that he was helping. She nodded in relief and watched as those fan boys of hers ran, anxiously down the street searching either for her or some other girl they could drool over all day.

See all those guys wanna come treat

You right cause ya sweeter than apple pie

Everything that you want you got

Girl you know that you need to stop

Most beautiful thing in sight

Always taking all the spotlight

Always in the club looking hot

Girl you know that you need to stop

Kagome watched, silently rejoicing, as the crowd of boys ran by her, and slowly began to climb out the tree, before a rough hand caught her, she looked back at the said hand then to the man that grabbed her. His olden orbs piercing her own in a way that made her legs turn to jelly, right there on the spot. Man how long did he have this affect on her?

Always talking bout what you got

Always talking bout what you got

Always talking bout what you got

Girl ya know that you need to stop

Always talking bout what you got

Always talking bout what you got,

Always talking bout what you got,

Girl ya know that you need to stop

(Akon- Ya)

"Wait" He said almost urgently. Kagome stared at him for a moment, waiting on him to make the first move, and then moved her gaze to the sky as she silently observed her surroundings. Being in this tree really gave her a good view of the houses and buildings that made this perfect little town. Inuyasha didn't say anything as he observed her taking in the surroundings he knew she missed. He was right about what e said earlier about having everything but not really wanting anything more than love, but come on he didn't actually believe it until now.

Can't keep my eyes away from you girl

When ya get on the floor and do what you do

And everybody wanna come back to that body

The kind that remind me something like you

, cause your that type to drive a man crazy

Will snatch him away from his lady

He knew her type, the kind to have a man but not really interested until she had known he was the one for her, and taking advantage of the situation was an understatement, she owned those guys and as stupid as they were, they didn't, or didn't want to, notice the fact that she had never spared them a kiss, nor a thought or display of affection. She wasn't ready and he knew that but how can he, a simpleton like himself change that.

No matter how hard the man hold back

He'll end up calling you baby

And they never really know what to do

Once you expose that thing you do,

You had em crawling on hands and knees

And ya find a way to get em out that cheese,

And while ya thinking you're the only dude

She's off in the mall living off of you,

Letting everybody know she got you

And now you feel like a fool

He couldn't think straight with her sitting so closely to him, obviously taking in the beautiful scenery, looking as beautiful as ever. (A/N I mean come on people if you were sitting next to a hot guy would you be able to think straight?) He turned away from her, for a minute or so, then turned back to her as a plan formulated in his head.

See all those guys wanna come treat

You right cause ya sweeter than apple pie

Everything that you want you got

Girl you know that you need to stop

Most beautiful thing in sight

Always taking all the spotlight

Always in the club looking hot

Girl you know that you need to stop

To tell you truth he was nervous hell, nervous than nervous he was practically peeing in his pants at the thought. The plan that he had could do two or more things;

1)She would kill him

2)She would be ecstatic and give him a chance

3)She would just add him to the list of guys that desperately wanted to be with her.

Well it was worth a shot.

Always talking bout what you got

Always talking bout what you got

Always talking bout what you got

Girl ya know that you need to stop

Always talking bout what you got

Always talking bout what you got,

Always talking bout what you got,

Girl ya know that you need to stop

(Akon- Ya)

He grabbed the unsuspecting teenage girl by the chin and crashed his lips onto hers in a very desperate attempt to get her to understand what she wanted is way better, than all the things she has. The girl, almost instantly melted into the kiss, kissing back full force as their mouths move together as one to their own beat.

As soon as he broke the kiss Kagome went into a panting frenzy after the amount of loss air she encountered. That was possibly the best kiss, not to mention first, that she ever had. The way her lips moved against his made her want to do for as long as she lived, never missing the beat of intimacy as the two joined together.

"Okay before you kill me I just wanted to say that I know you probably don't know me, and for that I give you credit if you wanna slap the hell outta me, but I know you." He started, Kagome's gaze switched to him as she listened closely. " I know you to be a girl who hasn't been the best at finding what she wants but accepting what she got, I know you because out all the girls at our school, you stand out the most, and I know you because you and I hold the same quest: to find love"

Kagome gasped as the seriousness in the young man's eyes as they stared lovingly back at her. He wasn't joking, he read her like a book and understood fully what she had wanted but never had a chance to get. Wow, she thought I guess all that searching was useless, he's been right under my nose the whole time.

Inuyasha took her silence, unfortunately as a rejection and started down the tree until this time she spoke,

"Wait, there's one thing you said that wasn't entirely true"

Inuyasha turned towards her and asked, "What's that?"

In return she smiled and moved down to meet his confused gaze. "I do know who you are…Inuyasha"

Inuyasha smiled brightly for the both of them and just as he was about do her lips met his in a warm and heated kiss of love. Kagome reluctantly pulled away and glanced at his dazed face as she said,

"And I think I found what I want"

A/N Read People

Okay buddies I'm am going to leave it here, since I have nothing in this brain of mind to come up with so yeah its done he he.

Psst psst, hey you, yeah you reading, click the button, or I shall place a deadly curse o n you!! MwAHAHA

J/K I wish

Review Please!!

XOXO

KagsYash12

Deuces


End file.
